leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Harriet
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Harriet |jname=ヒスイ |tmname=Hisui |slogan=no |image=Harriet.png |size=120px |caption=Harriet |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Dark green |hair=Gray |hometown=Fula City |region=Unknown |anime=yes |epnum=M21 |epname=The Power of Us |enva=Kathryn Cahill |java=Masako Nozawa }} Harriet (Japanese: ヒスイ Hisui) is one of the main characters of The Power of Us. History Harriet was first seen in Fula City, where she was startled by an approaching . Later, she was approached by Townes, Hoyt, and Miles, who offered her some lemons, only for her to be startled by their , and she subsequently walked off. She then visited Toren and gave him some documents to give to the Wind Festival administration, only for Toren to knock a vial of essence of near her. Returning home, Harriet found her house overrun by Pokémon, forcing her to sleep outside. The next morning, she woke up and found more Pokémon sleeping next to her. She visited Toren once again and demanded answers, causing Toren to realize the essence of Sweet Scent that spilled near her was attracting Pokémon to her. Toren promised to find a solution, only to be called off for his science presentation. Harriet remained in the Research Pavilion to watch Toren's performance, which allowed her to discover in the lab, and she alerted the others as the trio fled. Harriet later accompanied Toren and Risa to the Pokémon Center after Risa's was injured in the stampede caused by Team Rocket's smoke bomb. The following day, Fula City's wind turbines stopped turning and the eternal flame is revealed to have gone missing. Harriet met up with Mayor Oliver, Risa, and at the stadium; and later Toren, who revealed that a trail of his stolen ink was used in the eternal flame theft. The group made their way up a mountain just in time to stop a pair of Pokémon hunters from harming and Margo. The sudden explosion of Toren's stolen and the subsequent blaze led Harriet to join forces with Ash and the others. She elected herself to go to the abandoned power plant and get it started, revealing that she helped construct the old facility. Her faith in her Pokémon entourage, which she called her "scamps", improved after they helped put out the fire blocking the path to the facility and then pushed the starter turbine to get the larger wind turbine moving again. The old turbine helped blow Toren's Lum Berry elixir into Fula City and clear the air of the toxic Effect Spore gas. Harriet later joined Ash and the others at the stadium. After the blaze was put out and the eternal flame was returned, she witnessed as it soared through the sky. Harriet later attended the Wind Festival's closing ceremony and released a lantern into the sky. Character Harriet is a gruff woman who disliked Pokémon and became annoyed whenever they were around. This stemmed from a past incident where she lost her beloved in a fire. Harriet grew bitter over time and blamed herself for Snubbull's death, leading to her dislike of Pokémon. By the end of the movie, however, she got over this and grew to like Pokémon again. Pokémon Befriended is one of the Pokémon that follows Harriet around. Totodile's only known move is .}} is one of the Pokémon that follows Harriet around. Marill's only known move is .}} is one of the Pokémon that follows Harriet around. Togepi's only known move is . Togepi has also used via Metronome.}} is one of the Pokémon that follows Harriet around. Smoochum's only known move is .}} Shinnosuke Ogami |vajp=List of Japanese voice actors Shinnosuke Ogami |desc= is one of the Pokémon that follows Harriet around. None of Heracross's moves are known.}} is one of the Pokémon that follows Harriet around. Xatu's only known move is .}} Misuzu Togashi |desc= is one of the Pokémon that follows Harriet around. None of Tyrogue's moves are known.}} is one of the Pokémon that follows Harriet around. Machamp's only known move is .}} Deceased is a Pokémon that Harriet befriended in the past. In a flashback, it was revealed that she lost it in a fire, which led her to dislike Pokémon. Harriet reconciled with herself, after realizing that the key her dearly beloved Snubbull had saved from the fire fifty years ago was a fateful decision. She had kept the key in a box as a lasting memento of her lost Pokémon, but the key helped start up the abandoned power plant. None of Snubbull's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=野沢雅子 Masako Nozawa |en=Kathryn Cahill |da=Katrine Falkenberg |es_eu=Ana Ángeles García |th=ธันวา ภักดีอำนาจ Thanwa Pakdeeamnat }} Names de:Harriet es:Harriet/Enriqueta it:Harriet zh:翡翠